His Obsession- Natsume Hyuuga
by Myukinaylie
Summary: “You're mine, as long as you want to stay with me. Forever be mine”
1. His Obsession- Natsume Hyuuga

One for Love

Two for Hate

Mix them together, Chaos shall break

Three for whispers

Answered by giggles

Four for soft gestures

Little things to start their adventures

Five for a gun

Six for bullets

Pull the trigger, Everbody's dead

Seven for betrayal

Eight for hurt

Fight for your freedom and your worth

Nine for a tale

Ten to be told

_"__Your time and worth shall tell untill you're grey and old."_

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Won't it?_

_

Hello, I would be changing my story and plot to a more challenging one. So, I hope you guys could stay well and notice this story of mine :)


	2. Chapter I- Her

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU F*CKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" A woman shouted at the top of her lungs, squealing in anger as she stared at the guy in front of her, helplessly. She was chained in a post, tightly. She could feel her wrist were already bruised and is spilling blood but she didn't mind. Even if her face was full of blue and violet colors, lips busted and hair in a disray.

No, she didn't mind being a slave. She didn't.

. . .But it was her child- her only child, the love of her and her beloved that blossomed.

She was more worried about her daughter, who's currently lying on the floor- with her head pouring some blood and eyes dead shut.

. . . Was she dead? Is my babygirl dead? The love that blossomed between her and her beloved that has passed away?

. . . Will they join him this early?

. . .Will--

3rd Person's P. O. V

The authoritive footsteps rang in the hallway, an aura of menacing air surround the man in the black suit. Quiff hair and sharp eyes, lips pressed in a thin line with eyebrows furrowed. He meant business, he was to go to an underground business.

Where people would sell their own dignity- their own relative and hard work for an easy money. Such as the drug dealers, pusehers, drugs lords, criminals- a high and top wanted criminals all over the state.

And then the Mafia enters. A secret criminal organization, through states and cities. And he, Natsume Hyuuga, was one of the top leaders.

"Koko, how's the transaction between you and Mr. Chui?" Natsume asked at the other line with the use of an earpiece. He was currently walking down the hall to the gate, where his ride was to take him to the said place. ["Meh, he dropped down and stayed quiet, of course his fingerprints on place though it's very bloody"]. Ah, he's dead.

The said man cleared his throat, "He didn't want to collaborate with us?" he asks, with a raised brow as he kept on walking, turning to his left before stopping at the 2 wide doors. ["Hmm, not really. He said he wanted to meet you, not me. Why do you have to be so handsome that even them dudes turn to gays?"] Koko joked him, making his eyes roll and heaved a sigh.

After talking (more like interrogating Koko who kept on answering him in a silly way) for a few minutes before ending the call, opening the door and strode to his car, where his friend-best friend were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" A blonde hair gal asked him in suspiciousness, his baby blue eyes interogatting him. Ruka Nogi, a famous business man and being a veterinarian for side jobs(not like he needed it though).

"Koko." Was his short reply and that's the only thing he needed to speak for the blond hair fellow to understand. Arriving shortly on a big apartment that looked innocent for people to go in, but said so otherwise. It was a brothel- where prostitue are avaible. And this one's an illegal transactions.

"Bye Natsume, I'll ask Tsubasa-san to pick you up later at 4, I have an appointment with a psychiatrist. You know. . ." Luka (Ruka) explained his side, which he nodded as answer before going out the car.

Walking over the entrance, he founds himself hearing moans, not the pleasure kind but the grievance and the shouting of help of a broken soul being shattered. Before an ear-splitting cry broke down of where he heard lashes and chains being tied.

Natsume gritted his teeth in annoyance, eyes blazing in anger as he sneered at the front, if they were fires he's pretty sure to leave this place in ashes. This is what he hated the most, where the innocent place could be seen at the outside but otherwise on the inside. This brothel where they brought even minor aged girls as long as they were intact and virgin for the older men's to ravage cruelly. Like what happened to his younger sister.

Natsume controlled his anger and frustration before knocking twice. The place went quiet. The sobs and moan died down and an eerie silence replaced. He knocked again in annoyance before the front door opened up with a gruff middle-aged man yelling, "WHAT?!" and that resulted to gruff looking man skin paling when he saw a top leader sneering at him, "Watch that mouth of yours before I drown you with worms eating your flesh." the man nodded eagerly and was quickly pushed to the side again.

The wide door opens wider as Natsume came face-to-face to an old man, eyes sneering before he recognized him, "Oh! Mr. Hyuuga, it's nice seeing you here, what service can I be of help?" the man brightly asked him with a smile plastered, like the man doesn't own an illegal prostitution.

"I have an appointment with your head of the District." He answered straight to point, no point on beating on the bush with this man only having an ulterior motive against him, with the way his hands clasps like a businessman wanting to have a favor. He didn't like those kinds of people who would use him for their own beneficiary. Tch, disgusting shitty old man.

"Ah, yes, he did mention of having an appointment with someone but I never thought it would be you Mr. Hyuuga, I'm so sorry about the inconvenience. Here, let me guide you." the man gestured as he led Natsume to the said place. The walk to the designated room was freezing and bothersome for the old man. It's been rumored that he was not a talker but didn't background check that the man behind his back has some aura.

The door opened up. And there, they were greeted by a man no less that in his mid thirties.

"Ahh, Natsume Hyuuga. It's nice to see you, what agreement are we gonna have?" the man, the boss or the assigned heas of the district who owns this unruly place, querried.

Natsume just stared at him with a raised brow before setting down the papers. As the old man left and closed the room, the meeting began. That it'll be ending bloody.

"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU F*CKING BITCH! IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR NOT FOLLOWING!" Shouted a man, anger visible in his eyes as he pulled the hair of a brunnet girl, roughly. Tugging it as it is making the girl yelp, feeling it. The man holds were tight that the girl feared her hair and head were to be separated.

"I-im so sorry, Youic-chi w-wasn't feeling well so I had to he— Ahh!"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK?!" The man had slapped Mikan, her whimpers dying as she shutted her eyes closed. It wasn't her fault, she just couldn't let a child be abused and fallen into sickness. She took it all in to shield the child who clung onto her tightly.

"I-im so s-sorry, i-it won't happen again." her voice wavering. Tears spilling her eyes as her hands trembled.

"Of course it would, we wouldn't let you! " squeeled in anger, the said man chained her tightly to the wall. New bruises, wounds and scars forming as blood trickled down her hands. When would it end?

\-- She passed out.

Questing hands quivered as she searched for a light. Her puffy dull eyes scanning on the room. Her face blotchy and wounds stinging. Is it afternoon already?

The door clicked open as a beauty entered, a tray and a key with teary-eyes and quivering lips. "Mikan." It was Anna Umemiya.

"Anna! Have you seen Youchi?! Is he OK?!" Mikan frantically asked, eyes searching and begging if the said child was fine.

"Yes, he is. He was searching for you b-but I d-didn't want to tell him. . ." Anna motioned at her physical feature. Dress torn, hair in a disray, her cheek is bruised along with her wrist and ankles. Mikan shakes her head to the side, not caring. "Can you please let me go now? I want to see Youchi."

"O-of course!" Anna immediately putted the tray down and held the key to unlock the chains. Mikan was freed as she rubbed her hands together. "Here, you need to eat first before seeing him, he cried earlier." Anna gave Mikan the tray filled with food and guided her to the designated room in this illegal brothel.

And Mikan just nodded as an answer.

«Time Skip» «Time Skip» «Time Skip»

\- 3:30 p.m -

As Mikan freshened up, she covered her wound, bruises and newly formed scars with bandages and concealer so Youichi wouldn't suspect much.

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

"Youchi? Open the door honey, it's Mikan-nee." She said in a soft voice. Seconds passed as the door clicked, showing an ash haired child with emerald eye looking straight at her, he had a bandage covering his cheek and raises his hand towards her. Indicating that he want to be held up.

Mikan smiled sweetly before taking him and kissing his forehead, he was so light, she could feel him quievering and warm tears spilling her shoulder. Youichi was clutching on her dress, a new and neat one, head resting on the crook of her neck.

A child at the rough age of 5 was brought here, too young and innocent for the abusement being suffered. Like she had.

"Have you already eaten?"

Youichi shakes his head, indicating no.

"Oh? Why not?" Mikan asked further, swaying them both while patting the head of Youichi, securing him. He answered silence and tugged her dress and looks up at her, with his emerald green orbs.

"Where were you ealirer?" He always ask her this, though she keeps on being taken back. Children's are curios at a young age but. . .he should be curios of the outside world, not what was supposed to be happening in this mad house.

Mikan just smiled at him before brushing his hair with the use of her fingertips before walking through the hallways to the kitchen. "Me and Mr. Al just had a little talk. I spilled some drinks earlier, haha clumsy nee, right?" She was referring to the man who had abused her earlier for taking Youchi who was supposed to be punished for not following his exact schedule. Yoiuchi shooked his head and clung unto her, tighter. It was an innocent mistake, some of the girls here ordered him even if didn't want to, didn't want to be punished but the girl begged to, so he couldn't do anything but to follow.

Resulting to Mikan taking all his punishment, and she did spilled some drinks to the old mans but becauseof their supposed to be customer, for touching her in places she doesn't want to, she poured the content of the booze to his form.

Then suddenly a shouted was heard. A gunshot and the cries of the ladies, men's and even children. "MIKAN!" somebody called out and on instinct, she covered the child in her arms. She was panicking, "What's happening?!", for a minute everuthing was peaceful and then chaos wreaked havoc. she looked around and saw the two gals, one pink-bubblegumed hair and a navy blue one, they were holding hands tightly while running to them.

It was Anna Umemiya and Nonoko Ogasowara, the cook and the chemist. Mikan wasn't that stupid, she knew this wasn't the normal brothel but a den, a drug den. And Nonoko being pursued to do drugs that was ginne be sold to a black market. They both looked worn out as they looked at her frantically and shouted, "RUN!" and so she did.

The house wrecked chaos, as men on black suits entered, pinning over the ones who were serving. Harshly putting them to the ground and cuffing them, the same goes to the customers. She hid behind a closed corridor and watch the scene before her.

It's traumatizing and it was happening again. Her form wavered as she started to sweat bullets and looked everywhere. It was gonna happen again, but this moment. She was the victim, and to be sent to the other side . . . like what had happened to her family.

"Mika-nee. . ." a soft whimper woke her up from the trance, she looked at the person on her arms as tears spilled down. Yoiuchi was crying silently and she covered his eyes away from the scene. "I-im here, Yoiuchi. Nee-chan's here. . . " she spoke softly. Why hadn't she realised that she has a kid to protect from the others. A kid who was supposed to be living in a harmless environment. A kid that was too young.

A soft cry escaped Yoiuchi's mouth and tried to looked at the scenery in front of them. "Youichi, no. Please, don't. Don't." she warned but Youichi kept in refusing. Until that he succeeded. He was frozen in shock.

So the kid did the thing the cook and chemist shouted.

He ran. . .

The kid ran away from the corridor to the hallway, passing every man with Mikan right at his back catching up to him.

They're outside, vehicles running with police cars on the spot. But that didn't stopped the child to kept on running.

He was having an attack. His inside consuming and his instinct forming in. It was to run far away from here and survive.

"You need to run far away from here. Far far away and survive." those were the last words of his father told him when he passed away.

"YOUICHI! NO, DON'T!—"

A screech of a car was heard and Mikan dropped down to her knees.

Hi guys! I'm back, sorry for not being active, you know schools in the way. I'll try and update this story up if I have time to myself.

So I'm revising my story, and thank you in advance to the ones who would support my story.

I'm gonna ask a favor to please read my story in my orig acc, Yzza Hyacinth. I do one-shot series usually but on this acc, I'll be making series of stories. The long run XD.

I hope this chap won't bother you much, this is just a fill in before the future chaps.

Is it good? Is it bad? Please leave a comment and vote if it is.


	3. Chapter II

_Chapter II__Authors Note: This would be, mostly, a trashy one. But this is where things start._

_Dedicated to__ SunBabyBoss and Viii/Guest_

_~•~•~_

_"Youichi!" Mikan gasped in horror. Watching as the frightened kid trying to cover himself as a car on constant speed would to hit him. And she was too late to catch him._

**_Screeeeeeee* —!!!!_**

_"NO!" _Her breathing stopped for a moment. Her heart skipped a beat in a second, and her face pale as her knees gave up on her. Mikan watched helplessly, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see a pool of blood that would cascade down the head of a little kid. _An innocent one._

**_"SHIT!"_**_ A man cursed. **"****KOKO**, _**_CHECK_**_ **THE KID! MISS! "** Continued the voice, as she heard the doors of the car open before footsteps on her way. Opening her amber eyes in fright, she looked at the man._

_**"Hey, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you or the kid running. Are you okay?"** _He asked, genuinely worried, if she's not mistaken. He's at his mid twenties, ruffly blue midnight hair that goes along with his deep navy-colored eyes, with a tattoo of a star below his left eye, sharp jawline and well-built tone body.

Mikan would admit that this fellow standing before her with arms forward to help her from the ground is handsome as hell, if she wasn't trembling in fear, chanting in her head that _'__He's gonna kidnap me like the others' _and worried about Youchi who was being inspected by a dirty blonde man.

**_"Hey Miss?" _**the man called out once again to her, _**"****Are**** you f—"**_

**_"TSUBASA, HE'S GOOD!" _**the yellow-haired fellow shouted, who is now carrying youchi- whose eyes is dead shut and trembling like her.

She relaxed a bit, knowing the innocent child were safe, yet her relief died down quickly_. What would this men do to her? Were they gonna kidnap and enslave her, for the rest of her life?_

And as if the dirty blonde hair read her mind, both men were staring at her intently, he opened his mouth to answer,**_"We aren't, miss. We're here to fetch somebody. Don't worry, we won't do the things _****_inside your head."_**

Mikan only managed a nod as an answer, looking at the child in his hand, who was now staring at her, expressionless yet his eyes betrays. He too was frightened. And she spoke to them, _"_**_C-can I h-have him_****_now?"_**she spoke softly, not wanting for them to be angry and abuse her like what had happened back at the brothel, of how they would slap her, making her face the other side and how they would strangle her, saying it's just for_ 'fun'._

Both of the man eyes had widen. Looking at her indreculous and with pity, _"**Is this** **your child?" **_the blue-haired fellow ask, sympathy in his tone. She didn't answer, just looked at them with eyebrows furrowed, gone was her fear and were replaced by confusion. _"_**_Ahm, n-no. He's just. . .the y-youngest one in t-the fac-cility."_**sheexplains, yet her explanation made them pity her more.

**_"Were the two of you from the facility or the brothel around this division?"_** they both asked, and she nodded as an answer_._

Tsubasa then Koko looked at each other, before nodding and looking at the puzzled girl before them, **"Don't worry miss, we're here to help."**

**~•~•~**

**". . ."** Natsume's eyes twitched in annoyance. He was supposed to be given a ride by his senior, or more like a worker, Tsubasa Andō. Yet here he is, waiting for that idiotic fool to come and fetch him. He would consider walking or having a car yet the place he's at is very far and his car were taken by his other comrade or right hand man, Koko Yome. And those two can't be contacted because of the low net connection here and Ruka had an appointment with his psychologist.

**"I swear, im gonna throttle and beat the shit out of those two when I see them." **He muttered underneath his breath, then suddenly, somebody called out his name, his voice too-familiar,** "Hyuuga!"**

He looked back and saw his senior, with his own luxurious car, waving his hand out the window. Natsume narrowed his eyes and gave an aura that he is pretty much annoyed from the waiting of half an hour already. He opened his mouth to scold the latter while giving him a sharp cold stare that could send shivers and stood you frozen in place, but not to the ones he's close and who knows him, Unfortunately. Before he could utter a curse which would chain to continuous cursing, Andō cutted him.

**"Okay, before you would to scold me and** **give me that icy glare that would make me instantly shut my mouthhole, I would like to tell you that the brothel on which you killed the head of that facility, had some people escaping and we found a girl and a small boy. One of the girls who were abducted by that fucking pimp to be sold, or sort of that, I** **dunno myself — she wouldn't want to open up. Still couldn't blame her though I mean—"** Natsume's irritation grew more intense, he was side-tracki g rather than the straight to the point of his explanation (he wasn't really in a good mood so, yeah. . .)**"****–We would to hand them to the police but. . .she told us that she doesn't know any relatives and wouldn't talk about her parents, and the boy– the little one. He pretty much clingy towards the said girl."** the older explains in a long way. Though after that, he kinda felt something_. Pitty maybe? _But everybody would too, though something just not sitting right with him. _A lady with a kid, hm._

**"Hey? Nastume? Yoo-hoo, gonna hop in or are 'ya gonna regret glaring at me because im so handsome?" **teased the older to get his attention, he just rolled his eyes at that and entered the car as Tsubasa drove them to his Penthouse.

**~•~•~**

**"Mikan-nee? Are we safe here?" **asked the young ash-haired boy, emerald twinkly eyes stared back at her amber ones, confusion and curiosity mirroring hers. That question made her lips thinned._ She doesn't know, she doesn't know what will happen to the both of them. I'm so sorry, baby, Mikan-nee doesn't know what will happen._

**"I****—"**

A knock interrupted her sentence.

**"****Yukihira-san? Are you here?"** It was Mr. Kokoro Yome, the man who was aloof and one who made her feel at ease. He talked to her and shows genuine kindness and real laughter. He is a person she consider a kind acquaintance, but that doesn't mean she's not afraid of him.

Youichi clutches her dress and looked at the door. After the guys took her in, they started interrogating her, making her squirm under their gazes. She wouldn't open up, it could trigger her attacks and may let them look at he with judgement.

Good thing Mr. Yome interrupted Mr. Andō and some few people, they were given a free room to rest and that means to prolong the questions they're gonna fill her up later on.

**"Miss Sakura? You here?"**

**"Yes, Mr. Yome, i-im here with yo-youichi. . ."**

**"Ahh, I'm just saying as a heads up that ****my boss would be coming any minute with Tsubasa and he doesn't like new people who he doesn't know, especially the background check. . .soooo, you can do the math." **_It's time to take some informations. ._

Mikan took a deep breath and looked at youichi worriedly, **"I'll be back, ok? Promise Nee-chan you won't leave this room until I came back, and hide if necessary."** she said in a stern voice as the little kid nodded.

She smiled warmly before answering Koko that she'll be out in a minute.

**~•~•~**

As Natsume stepped out of the car from the side of the road near his gate, he sees an olive perm-haired woman, peeking through the gates, not reaching the height of the object, as she kept on peaking as if wanting to see someone.

**"Sumire Shouda? What the actual fvck are you doing here?" **Sumire tensed and looked at their direction, where the man who had asked her with pure curiosness, also known as Tsubasa. Their senior, but she just scrunched her faced at him when he cursed at her while asking her earlier. She just raised a brow at the man before seting her greeny-emerald orbs at his bloodshot ones.

**"Natsume? Is the always-Smiley faced man here?"** she chose to ignore the man who had asked her first and asked him. Well, she pretty much pointed out for Koko, her best-friend since kindergarten. The two would bicker and argue like a cat and dog, that's why it's a biggest mystery of how the other one treat normally and endure the other and vice versa.

Natsume just furrowed his thick eyebrows at her, not knowing where the hell could the man she asked be, unless he's really there inside his penthouse.

"**Hello? Natsume? Stop day-dreaming about me will ****you?" **he rolled his eye at that comment, **"I'm asking a big question here, a quite puzzled one. I don't know where the hole he went this time and I—" **

**"****He's there inside, t****aking surveillance and care about the fragile porcelain doll who has a child with her,"** Tsubasa answered her question before she would to go full-off rant about not seeing her friend and how that man, Koko, yet again stole one of her precious items back at her place.

**"Hmm."** Yet Sumire Shouda never wanted to be cutt-off her words, especially if she was ranting, that why the oldest one received one of her infamous glare, but the senior just winked at her.

When Sumire is about to attack, he cleared his throat. Tsubasa freezing at his defensing stance with Sumire about to attack the other, he had gotten their attention.

His eyes held annoyance as his face mirroring his feelings, making them straighten up before with no more words left. Tsubasa buzzed a buzzer beside the gate. A minute later, a guard came up to the gate before opening them.

Koko watched at his wrist watch and stood up in front of the door, of course inside the house, left foot yapping on the floor with an anxious auburn-haired girl at his back. **"****Okay, they'll be here in three. . .two. . .one—"**

The front door opens as three head pop up, one with the familiar blue midnight hair, another one, this time, a shorter one– with a olive perm-haired. Fiercy eyes that held stubbornness and determination. With the last one entering, the infamous black cat, with bloodshot eyes, with the form of rubies that matched his raven get black hair.

**"Yo Natsume! Finally, you fuckers are—"**

Koko blinked a few times, squinting his eyes to the woman who had raised a perfect brow at him. After a few seconds, Koko literally threw himself to the woman who rolled her eyes at his antics, **"****Sumireeee!" **he shouted in glee, earning a smack in the head by none other than the one he is clinging unto.

Tsubasa just sweat-dropped at the way those two acted and looked at Natsume- who was narrowing his eyes at something— no someone in front of them. He followed the trail of where this infamous man is staring only to see a nervous-wrecked girl, with a proper outfit now, not like earlier they found her. Dress-like maid- torned up apart, now she was wearing a shirt and jeans and socks.

**"Oh! Mikan, sorry didn't see you there. I'd like to introduce you to my boss, Nastume Hyuuga." **the senior represented, with a matching pose of how you would to introduce a new guy to the circle of your friend.

Yet that didn't ease the thick atmosphere in the room. Both emotionless and pair of afraid amber eyes were staring intensely, before the girl looked down and took a deep breath before looking back again. This time, with a small smile, trying to cover up her distraught form.

**". . .Mr. Hyuuga****, it's nice to see you again."**

The oldest one in the room stood in place when the words left her mouth, the same goes to the other two who stopped from their bickering, with Sumire smacking Koko in the head and Koko trying to squish the petite girl.

**"****Sakura. . ." **and then the defeaning sound was left in the air.

**~•~•~**

SunBabyBoss: Hello there! Thanks for reviewing my story, I am really really thankful that at least you are reading my story. Thank you that because I am such a newbie in writing and thinking that maybe I'm not worth it to finish this story of mine.

Viii/Guest: Hi there! Thanks for complementing, it really means so much for me TvT coz im a newbie in writing and I know im not that great in making story. STILL I am so so so so thankful for you guys. It really means so much for me.

Hello guys! I'm back with another disturbing chapter! So, how is it? Should there be anything that I would suppose to fix? Is it not good? Kindly do give me some feedback if it's not that big of a problem


End file.
